gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
This article uses information provided by the GTA Wiki . Animals '''(also known as '''Fauna) are all of the wildlife of a particular region. Animals have been featured in many GTA videogames GTA III Era In the GTA III era, animals remain generally the same and don't play a very major role in the storyline. In GTA III, '''seagulls can be seen flying overhead, usually around coastal areas. There are also dead fish in the mission Gone Fishing, where Ray Machowski's partner is fishing with grenades, and dead fish rise to the surface. In '''GTA Vice City, '''seagulls return, and they can be shot down with a Sniper Rifle, however they offer no reward and they do not count for 100% completion. Other animals in GTA Vice City include dolphins and other small fish. '''GTA San Andreas '''features other birds alongside seagulls; eagles/ hawks can be seen flying low over the countryside or the desert, and dove-like white birds can be seen flying in rural areas of the state. Also, with the addition of diving underwater in GTA San Andreas, marine life can be spotted, such as schools of fish, jellyfish, sea turtles, and dolphins. All animals in GTA San Andreas are unsolid and cannot be interacted with. Seagulls return in '''GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, but they remain unsolid props. The only named animal in the GTA III era is Ken Rosenberg's talking parrot named Tony, which can only be seen in the opening cutscenes for the missions Intensive Care, The Meat Business, and Freefall. The bird's role in the game is minor, appearing only a few times as a comic relief for when Ken Rosenberg resides in Las Venturas. The parrot utters, among others, Mafia slang terms and foul language, as well as a quote from Tony Montana: "I haven't fucked anybody over in my life who didn't have it coming to them," from the 1983 film ''Scarface. '' In GTA San Andreas, sharks are rumored to be seen rarely in deep waters around San Fierro, and in Fisher's Lagoon. However, this myth is rumored to be false. Flies can be seen buzzing around in trash piles around the state. The 1990 song ''Been Caught Stealing ''by the band ''Jane's Addiction ''can be heard on the in-game radio station, Radio X. Near the beginning of the song, dogs can be heard barking, and many players have mistaken the barking sounds for actual dogs in the game. In GTA San Andreas, The Truth claims that he owns an "Astral Goat" named Herbie, however this may just be him speaking about his drug-induced hallucinations, and the Astral Goat may be simply a product of his imagination. GTA IV In GTA IV the only animals are Flying Rats (pigeons). The flying rats will not move from their location, but will coo and peck at the ground. There are 200 flying rats in Liberty City and can be shot, resulting in a puff of feathers and blood. Shooting all 200 Flying Rats unlocks an achievement, an Annihilator on top of a helipad in Star Junction, and is required for 100% completion. Seagulls once again return in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. These seagulls function like Flying Rats; they do not move from their location, and have to be killed to achieve 100% completion. There are 50 seagulls around the city, and can be "collected" by shooting them. In TLAD, collecting all seagulls will unlock an Innovation, both at your safehouse and deliverable by Clay. Killing all Seagulls in TBoGT spawns an APC at Yusuf Amir's construction site. Strange growling noises heard across Liberty City are believed to be made by animals inhabiting the region. GTA V Animals return in Grand Theft Auto V, and they play a much larger role in the game. Lamar owns a Rottweiler named Chop, which Franklin can interact with in various ways, such as taking him for a walk and playing fetch with him. Other dogs can also seen around the state, sometimes being walked by other NPCs or sitting near their home. Deer can be seen in Blaine County, usually in the woods or wilderness areas. Boars, pigs, and cattle can be found near farms in rural areas around the state. Coyotes and cougars can also be spotted in these areas. There is a large variety of birds and avian species in the game. Seagulls, crows, pigeons, eagles, and hawks can be seen flying overhead, and they may occasionally land near the player and peck at the ground. Modded Examples 116797-1290959319-01.jpg 0D98134A6.jpg 116799-1290959411-04.jpg 08984700_1363701750_gta_sa_2013-03-18_11-03-39-38.jpg 08990000_1363701750_gta_sa_2013-03-18_11-28-26-87.jpg 08992000_1363701750_gta_sa_2013-03-18_11-56-05-40.jpg 10105100_1366090604_gta_sa_2013-04-10_11-29-44-72.jpg 32546200_1364188740_gta_sa_2013-03-21_10-29-18-22.jpg 47808500_1363356675_gta_sa_2013-03-13_15-26-03-02.jpg 47810100_1363356675_gta_sa_2013-03-13_15-26-35-16.jpg 1341945884_2.png king_julien_in_gta_sa_by_fionalover-d38lxj3.jpg ddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.png ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.jpeg gggggggggggg.jpeg ggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg GTA-IV-Elephant-Speedboat1.jpg hqdefaulthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg imagesvvvvvvvv.jpeg maxresdefaultjjjjjjjjjjjj.jpg sddefault.jpg tttttttttt.jpeg yyyy.jpeg GTA V bear.jpg|Bear in GTA V Deer GTA V.jpg|Deer in GTA V Cougar killing Trevor.jpg|Cougar killing Trevor Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA III Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Creatures